smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brooklyn Guy's Creation!
|image1=Brooklyn_Guy's_Creation.jpg |series=SML Movies |episode=9 |upload_date=July 17, 2022 |sml_question=Who is your favorite character? |previous:=Bowser Junior's Favorite Color! |next:=Two Plus Two! |length=13:57 }} is the 9th episode of TheYouInYouTube's SML Movies. Synopsis Brooklyn Guy creates something! Plot The video starts with Brooklyn Guy in a chemistry lab adding water to acid. Brooklyn T. Guy is exited for the reaction and chants. His boss comes over and tells him he is fired for being obnoxiously loud, not following directions, and wearing a yellow shirt and no lab coat. Brooklyn Guy is upset and argues that the reaction was cool. His boss tells him that he had a real assignment that he didn't even try to create and he can't just play with science. Brooklyn Guy, still upset calls Mario. Mario answers and asks for a new science job. Mario denies and says he has no lab to have him work and that he already has enough jobs. Brooklyn T. Guy asks if Mario can create a resume for him so he can find a new lab to work at. Mario still refuses. Brooklyn Guy decides to do experiments on the sidewalk. While he is doing this Junior, Cody, and Joseph show up to walk to school. Brooklyn T. Guy says hi and accidentally spills harmful chemicals on Junior and Cody. Joseph runs away and Cody freaks out. Junior assumes it's fine and keeps walking to school. Brooklyn Guy states that is is not fine and that there were really harmful chemicals in the experiment. Junior freaks out and Brooklyn Guy thinks of ways to help. He runs and comes back with water and building materials. He creates a machine that squirts water and squirts it at Junior and Cody. Brooklyn Guy thinks it's cool he has the machine. Cut to the couch with Mario and the doorbell rings. Brooklyn Guy opens the door before Mario and squirts him in the face. Mario is mad but Brooklyn Guy. Brooklyn Guy then thinks because he made that he is a science expert. He starts a show called Brooklyn Nye the Science Guy and signs up for a large number of science projects. After a while, he notices he cannot do the show as every episode is the same and he barely knows anything about science. He announces on TV that he is a fake. Mario watches it and takes a water gun from his garage. He drives to the police station, fire house, every company he can think of and finds Brooklyn Guy on the sidewalk, still doing experiments. Mario from behind quirts water at Brooklyn Guy. Mario then yells "Loser" as he drives home. Characters *Brooklyn T. Guy *Junior *Cody *Joseph *Mario *Brooklyn Guy's Scientist Boss Trivia *This is a very rare case of a video focusing on Brooklyn T. Guy *This video takes place is a chemistry lab from a local, which Logan was allowed to use over the summer. *Brooklyn Guy wears his yellow shirt. Errors *The title says "Brooklyn Guy" but the thumbnail says "Brooklyn T. Guy" *By the time it takes Brooklyn Guy to grab materials and build a gadget, more harmful effects would likely have occurred. However, it depends on what was dropped on Junior and Cody. Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Season 1 (TheYouInYouTube) Category:2022 Category:July